One Year Anniversary
by Citrine Rain
Summary: It's been 1 year since Ryo told Dee he loves him and they are recreating that very special night. But...Dee is acting very edgy while Ryo is in the mood for love. What's wrong with Dee?
1. Chapter 1

The first rays of light begin hitting my closed eyes and I start to awaken. The sun's rays are too bright and I close my eyes again, burying my head under a large pillow. A little while later, I try to open my eyes again and let them adjust to the sunrise. For a moment I don't recognize where I am. I half expected to be in my big bed at home hearing Bikky's snoring echo throughout the place, but no..this is different. I'm in on large bed, but its closer to the floor then mine, there are large paintings lying against the walls, and clothes and magazines strewn about the floor. Then I realize I am not in my pajamas, but rather completely naked, my lower half enveloped in the satin checkered sheet.

I put my hand to my head and wince as I find myself sore. Then I feel that I am not alone as I feel the bed jump slightly and see another man next to me fast asleep just as stark naked as I am. Through his slumber though, he is mouth is molded into a smile.

Then the beautiful memory comes flowing back to me.

"Ryo...you know we have been together a really long time now."

"Yes Dee...almost 4 years now...3 as partners on the force, and 1 as lovers."

He is nervous and pacing around lighting an array of candles. I almost start laughing because this is unlike Dee. In fact he had been this way all night. It was our first anniversary as a couple and he wanted to recreate the night I told him I loved him. We went to the same restaurant, went for a walk on the Brooklyn Bridge, and I told him I loved him more than anything as I had that very first night and asked if I could kissed him. And we did...under that same streetlamp...the recreation complete...but all for one part.

"Dee are you alright?" I ask. I was surprised because knowing Dee for so long, I expected after we kissed under the streetlamp, we'd end up going back to my apartment and making love as passionately we had that very first night. But instead Dee smiled, took my hand and led me back here to his apartment. He had gone about lighting candles while I sat on the couch with a glass of wine he poured for me; he insisted I not help him with whatever he was doing.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool." Dee uttered realizing he had lit the rest of the candles. I smiled, normally I am the nervous edgy one, but I am calm and collected and well, ready to make love. This man had done so much for me, brought out so much in me that I never knew I had, and was just an overall wonderful man. I loved him with my entire soul and at that moment as I stared him, basking in the candlelight, his green eyes sparkling, his dark hair hanging beautifully around his face, my heart was racing. I wanted nothing more then to take him in my arms and make passionate love to him.

"Well, why don't you come and sit by me?" I ask seductively as I pat the couch cushion lightly. "You know I don't bite."

Dee looked at me and licked his lips quickly. He was really on edge.

"Sure...sure Ryo." He said as he quickly walked over and sat down on the couch next to me. He grabs his wine glass, takes a good swig, then folds his hands in his lap and stares down at the floor. He reminds me of a teenage boy at home alone with his girlfriend for the very first time. So again I take the initiative. I put my wine glass down, positioned myself on the couch and began massaging his broad shoulders. I'm shocked at how tight they are.

"Ryo...wow...that feels good." He purrs.

"Mmm...you are so tense tonight Dee." I say. "What's bothering you?"

"N-nothing at all Ryo...nothing at all." He stammers.

"Really." I work at a knot. "It doesn't feel like it. I would think on our anniversary you would be more eager."

"Eager?" He says with a gulp.

"Well...you do remember what happened 1 year ago tonight. We went to that restaurant, had a good dinner, we went for a walk on the Brooklyn Bridge, I looked into your beautiful green eyes and told you I loved you, and then we kissed...and then..."

"And...gulp...then?"

I smile. So I was going to have to recreate the moment was I?

"And then...we kissed all the way back to my place." I say as I moved closer to him. "And just after we got into the door, you began unbuttoning my shirt and I began unbuttoning yours."

I started reenacting everything slowly by first kissing his lips softly and then moving down to his neck, my fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"And then after telling you how you seemed different...you threw me onto my bed and with one quick swoop divested me of my slacks and boxers."

I start nibbling lightly at his neck. I can hear his breath quicken and little moans escaping his lips.

"Oh...oh yeah...I remember." Dee said shakily.

I smile, but on the inside I am a little nervous. This isn't at all like Dee, something was up. He was barely responding to me and normally if I made any sexual moves towards him, he would attack me like a cheetah on a zebra. But right now he was stiff as a board and hardly touching me.

"And so why don't you refresh my memory Dee?" I ask as I sit up, straddle his lap, and start undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"Oh shit...oh shit." Dee is murmuring and squirming as I slowly continue to undress myself. He's acting like a guy at his first strip club getting a lap dance which annoys me a little, but I don't let it show. I was about to pull my unbuttoned shirt out of my pants when Dee grabbed my hands.

"Wait..Ryo...stop please, I can't!!"

I look at him...stunned.

"What?" I ask.

"I can't ravish you yet!" Dee yelled pleadingly. "PLEASE STOP BEING SO DAMN SEXY!!"

Okay this is definitely a change. This isn't like Dee at all. The Dee I know would have me naked and pinned on the ground driving into me with wild abandon...oh crap..that doesn't help my already aching erection...if I was being like this. But this is completely different, so different its starting to piss me off.

"Alright Dee." I say crossing my arms as I get off his lap. "What's up, what's wrong?"

Dee looks up at me and smiles nervously.

"Nothing..." He whispered.

"Try again." I say.

"What?" He asks looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Dee, if there is anything I have learned from these past four years of being with you it's that you have the sex drive of a wild cat. But for some reason, tonight of all nights for that matter, you are acting like a nervous teenager. You are not even letting me touch you. So..spill it!"

Dee licked his lips and clasped his hands together once more and hung his head.

"I will...just not yet." He said.

"Dee, if you are not in the mood you don't have to hide. Look, it's been a tough week, we've had a boatload of cases to work on and the Chief and Rose have been on our backs. I'll understand if you just wanna call it a night and go to bed, but don't lie to me."

Dee sighed.

"I'm not lying to you Ryo...I want to make love to you tonight." He said. "Just...not yet."

I sigh. This is getting aggravating, so much to the point I am already to call it a night myself and go home.

"Why not?"

Again no answer from Dee. He just hangs his head and it looks like he is shaking. But I am too annoyed and tired at this point.

"Forget I asked." I say with a sigh. "Thanks for the nice night Dee...I'll call you tomorrow." I gather my jacket and start re-buttoning my shirt as I head for the door not even bothering to give him a goodnight kiss or say happy anniversary. I reached the door and put my hand on the knob.

"MARRY ME RYO!!"


	2. Chapter 2

I stop dead as Dee's scream echoes into my ears and reaches my brain.

"Wha...what?" I stutter not turning towards him.

"I said...marry me Ryo." Dee whispered quietly. Again the words hit me like a ton of bricks and I slowly turn around to see Dee on his knee. There are tears streaming down his cheeks and he is shaking.

"Dee..." I whispered.

"Ryo...you are the most important person in my life. You are my partner at work, my best friend in the day and my beautiful lover at night. One year ago you told me you loved me more than anything. I want to seal that forever. I've just been scared to tell you tonight because I don't want to lose you. I know its been real hard for you this last year what with what happened with Leo and all and hey I know how I have acted pretty dumb sometimes and I'm just scared."

He stopped for a moment to let out a sob.

"BUT I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER. TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS, TO CRY WITH YOU, TO LAUGH WITH YOU, TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU, TO RAISE THE BRAT WITH AND BUILD A HOME WITH YOU."

He was yelling and crying so hard. I didn't even notice the tears that were escaping from my eyes.

"PLEASE RYO...I KNOW YOU DON'T CONSIDER YOURSELF GAY, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER. WE LOVE EACH OTHER RIGHT AND I CAN GIVE YOU A HOME AND A FAMILY EVEN THOUGH THEY WON'T BE BIOLOGICAL. I WANT TO BE YOUR HUSBAND AND YOU MINE. PLEASE SAY YOU WILL MARRY ME!!"

Dee dropped his head down and started to cry. He had let out so much emotion, all the fear and pain he was dreading he'd feel. All because he was afraid I wouldn't want to marry him.

I came out of my shock to see my Dee crying, his tears forming a puddle on the hardwood floor. I slowly walked over to him unknowing that I myself was crying too. I dropped to my knees and lifted my love's crying face so I was looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Oh Dee." I whisper as he looks at me with scared eyes. I stroke his raven hair with my fingers as I try to stop crying, to be strong for the man who has always been strong for me.

"Ryo..." He whispers. "Will you marry me?"

I laugh gently as the very question makes me burst into tears once more.

"Yes Dee." I say without regret.

Dee gasps between sobs.

"Yeah?" He asks. "You will, you want to?"

I nod as I hold his beautiful face.

"Yes, I want to marry you." I said. "There is nothing I want more in the world."

Dee's tearstained face broke out into a wide grin as he gathered me into his arms and starts laughing happily. I laugh with him, the man I love more than life itself. He takes me in his and kisses me with such love that I could taste his tears and I am sure he can taste mine.

"I love you Dee." I cry. "I love you so much."

"I love you Ryo." He said as he starts to calm down. He reaches into his pocket.

"I didn't know if you would say yes." Dee said. "So I didn't want to give this to you if you would say no. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, but I always knew you liked tradition."

I look down at the simple gold ring. It is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen. I lift my left hand to him.

"Well tradition says for you to put it on." I say with a smile. Dee grins and takes my ring finger and slips it on. He then kisses my hand gently as I stroke his hair.

"Dee." I ask. "Is this what has made you nervous all night?"

Dee nods as he nuzzles my hand.

"Tonight and every couple of nights before it." He said. "I have thought long and hard about you and I just can't see my life without you in it. I actually saw a wedding come out of the church I used to go with Penguin as a kid and the couple looked so happy. I started dreaming about that being us. Getting married, still be cops, buy a house, adopt a kid, and every night fall asleep next to you. It seems absolutely beautiful and right, I would wake up practically crying. It had gotten so I can't even sleep without you here. I just...I love you Ryo and want to cement it forever. But I was afraid that you would say no. I know you always wanted to get married and have a family the natural way."

I smiled as I continued to caress him. He knew me so well in the beginning that he had no clue how much he had changed me. I craved this man more than I had desired any woman in the past. I no longer saw a woman in a white gown meeting me at the altar, I saw myself looking right at my Dee in a nice suit as I recited my vows to him. I saw myself kissing him after we are pronounced married, I saw him sharing our first piece of wedding cake and making love to on our wedding night. I just saw him.

"I did want that Dee." I whisper as I hold him. "But that was when I was naïve and unsure of myself, when I let the pain control me. Then you came in and showed me exactly who I am and what I want and what I want to be and that is...with you. I want to marry you Dee and settle down with you, Bikky, and another child in a home...our home."

"Even if it's not in a church in front of priest and God, even though neither one of us can give birth to a child?"

I laugh. He is still unsure of himself.

"Dee, all I need...is you." I say as I lift his chin and kiss his lips gently. He wraps his arms around me as we gently fall to the floor, tired, emotional, and full of love and lust. We kiss hungrily among the candlelight. All too soon I am moaning as my Dee begins roaming underneath my shirt with his large hands. I lift my head to moan, my body is suddenly so sensitive to his touch.

"My God Ryo." Dee whispers as he slips my shirt off slowly. "You are absolutely beautiful. He caresses me gently, lifting himself up so he can kiss my neck, my hands running through his hair. Everything about him, his actions, are so gentle, but they feel so amazing that my body is reacting so strongly. When he slowly pulls down my fly and lowers my slacks, I find myself panting, gasping as he touches the hardness that is poking through my boxers.

I look down at him and see that he is still fully dressed, his eyes glazed with lust. I smile as move his hand away from me and lay him back down. He watches me with curious eyes as I lean down and begin kissing his lips once again, then lift my head back up and proceed to unbutton his shirt. I spread it open slowly and immediately my erection aches some more. That sculpted olive chest and dark nipples excite me so. I began to rub my hands up and down in a gentle caress. Dee closes his eyes and sighs, flinching as my hands reach down to his jeans. I waste no time in unzipping the fly. I want Dee in all his natural glory. I pull down his pants and remove them from his legs. I do the same with his boxers until he is naked. He just looks at me curiously waiting for me.

"Ryo?" He asks, but stops as I lean down and start kissing the tip of his erection that is standing at attention. The skin is so soft between my lips. I continue to feather it with kisses causing Dee to writhe slowly and moan. It was time to give Dee the surprise I had for our anniversary. I reach into my back pocket and pull out the little tube of lube I had gotten.

"Dee." I whisper. Dee opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Dee you gave a lot of yourself to me tonight. You bestowed me the best gift that I will remember for the rest of my life. Please tonight, let me give you something special. Please let me make love to you tonight?"

Dee smiled.

"Yes, Ryo...please...take me."

That was all I needed to hear. I slid my boxers, with Dee's help, off of me and kicked them away from us. Then I opened the tube and began to coat my fingers. Dee laid there caressing his penis as I gently moved in between his legs and opened them for me. I reached down below to the small hole and gently pushed my fingers in. It was so tight and Dee began to shake a little.

"Shh." I say. "It's okay my love."

"I just haven't been in this position in awhile." Dee said. "Keep going."

I began to move about in the tight heat. It's like velvet and it's making me even hornier. I scissor my fingers and jump when I feel something spongy bounce against my fingers."

"Oh my god Ryo!" Dee yelled. "Yes, right there."

I push against it and Dee yells again.

"SHIT YES!!"

I realized that I couldn't wait anymore as I attack his lips with kisses and begin positioning my dick outside his passage. Dee is panting as I coat myself and begin to push in.

"Oh God!" I scream. He feels absolutely wonderful. I am one with him, the man I love, we are joined together.

I start moving and Dee is moaning so loud as he grabs onto my shoulders. I can't help the screams that are escaping my mouth as I push quickly inward then slowly out again and again.

"YES OH GOD I AM SO CLOSE!!" I yell.

"PLEASE RYO I CAN'T STAND IT!! YOU FEEL AMAZING!!"

"COME FOR ME DEE, PLEASE BRING US TOGETHER!!"

Dee yelled and soon his and my bellies were heavily coated and sticky. I came just as he was finishing, releasing myself into Dee. It was heaven. After I finished I collapsed onto Dee's chest sweaty and panting so hard. He held me in his arms and stroked my back as our breathing began to slow down.

"God Ryo, I think I saw stars." Dee said. "You are fantastic."

"Better than you?" I ask with a smirk.

Dee thought.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He said as he kissed me warmly. "It's not even midnight yet and we still have a lot of celebrating to do."

"Oh and where does my fiancée what to have this little celebration?"

Dee smiles happily at the words fiancée.

"How about I take you to bed and really show you what I can do."

I grin even wider.

"You said the same thing one year ago."

"And I sure as hell ain't rusting out now baby!!" Dee yelled as he got up, lifted me in his arms and took me to the bedroom where we made love for the rest of the night.

And now as I lie in bed with the sunrise enveloping the room, all I can do is stare at my beautiful sleeping Dee and smile as I remember the words I said to him one year ago.

"As long as I'm with you, and only you. Forever."

THE END


End file.
